


On the hunt

by ParkRanger



Category: Jurassic Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRanger/pseuds/ParkRanger
Summary: Hmmm I really don’t know was originally gonna have ROLAND and AJAY in this but said fuck it and did Muldoon and Gennaro!Will probably write about ajay and Roland doing the same thing as them later-





	1. Chapter 1

Gennaro was shifting in place feeling unsure.  
“I don’t know...” He mutters blushing. A voice purrs behind him.”Come on Don it will be fun~”

Gennaro glances at Muldoon putting his arms around himself.”I...I-“ He blushes madly when arms wrap around his waist and Muldoon kisses his neck softly. He shivers a little.”But it won’t even be fair...”  
“You’re resourceful I’m sure you can at least make it entertaining.”  
He moves a hand down to grope his ass.”  
Gennaro breath hitches.”But what if someone catches me out their?”  
Muldoon smirks at him.”The only one catching you is me...Just think how exciting this will be~ “  
“I-“ Muldoon pins him too the wall putting his hands hands above his head as he leers at him.  
“Just imagine it...you’re running trying to get away from me...Maybe you succeed a few times and slip out of my grasp.” Gennaro shifts and Muldoon comes close to his face whispering.”But eventually you’ll slip become complacent. Feeling confident you bested me...But rest assured you haven’t and that’s when I’ll get you. I’ll pin you to the nearest surface pull down your pants and fuck you right then and there.”

Gennaro whimpers and blushes at the thought of Muldoon hunting him down, chasing him to make him his...”I-....” he can’t speak.  
Muldoon kisses him softly his demeanor going from Dominant to more calm.”Of course you don’t have too do this if you don’t want to...I don’t want you to be uncomfortable...” He whispers. He lets go of his hands putting them around his waist.

Gennaro kisses his cheek.”No I want too, I just don’t want anyone to catch what we’re doing.  
“Sweetie we’re going to the remotest part. Were not even the Acu even get too. I think we’re going to be fine....”

Gennaro hums thinking before sighing and cuddling up too him.”I guess...Why not let’s do it.” He says looking up at him.

Muldoon smirks softly before kissing him.”Great how about we try this tonight ~”

Gennaro only blushes nodding.”Yes”


	2. Chapter 2

Gennaro shivers in the cold night. Why hadn’t he brought a jacket at least. He wraps his arms around himself. as he looks around the jungle it’s amazing how silent it was. He shakes it’s to quite his eyes darting around. He was so scared anything....or anyone could be out here just waiting to pounce on him.

He nearly avoids a trap that was set up. It would have caught him in a net and he would have been stuck in the tree.

That bastard! Seriously that’s not playing fair. He gulps looking around hunching in on himself. He doesn’t know why he’s terrified , He knows Muldoon won’t actually hurt him but...It’s also so thrilling. As he thinks what Muldoon is gonna do to him when he finally does catch him. He actually managed to avoid him once or twice but just barely. Hell he chased him this way probably trying to get him into that trap but he was too smart for that.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he barely had time to register. Someone slamming into him pinning him to the ground. He freaks out trying too escape but failing as the person easily keeps him held down. He whimpers as a hot breath against his neck.”I told you...I would get you~” He says in a dark tone. Gennaro only moans making little struggles not really trying to get away.

“Now I’m gonna make you mine.” He whispers in his ear, Before nipping it. Gennaro shivers and he nods.”Please...” He begs. Muldoon chuckles before he kisses him. Gennaro moans trying his best to keep up. He breaks away and Gennaro whines a little bit. Muldoon chuckles softly before smirking as he trails a hand down his body. He stops when he reaches his pants,He grabs them and yanks them down all the way along with his boxers.

Gennaro squirms and whimpers slightly.

“I Hoped you prepared yourself before , because if not I’m fucking you raw~”  
Gennaro’s eyes widened and he pants slightly shaking his head.”Y-You bastard...” He groans out.

Muldoon chuckles softly taking a hand a lightly stroking his ass.He gropes it for a moment or two before delivering a hard blow. Making Gennaro cry out in pain and pleasure.”Ahhh~”  
“You’ve been such a naughty boy...Running all over and just avoiding me...Not letting me catch you~ and then you start calling me names ?  
I think it’s time I teach you a little lesson my little bitch~”

Gennaro only looks at him in anticipation..


End file.
